


In the Blink of an Eye

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: Quick drabble of Felicity's reaction to Oliver disappearing at the end of the Flash 3x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by deadlybingo.   
> Not my best, but it was bouncing in my head so I word vomited it out.   
> Also posted on my tumblr, yet-i-remain-quiet, with a few minor adjustments. Please let me know what you think.

“Everybody inside go!” Barry yelled. 

Felicity ran for cover, not caring as she dropped her umbrella to the ground. The rain hit against her face as she pushed herself to run for safety. Her heart pounded in her ears, fear coursed through her veins as she thought of Sara, John, and Thea, all vanishing in front of them.

Once she was under cover, she turned back to face her remaining teammates. She froze, her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. 

Oliver hadn’t moved, he stood frozen as a gold light flashed over him.

A loud buzzing sound filled her ears. Her eyes widened in shock. Time seemed to slow down around her. 

“Oliver,” she choked out, she jumped forward, trying to reach him. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back. “No!” she screamed, clawing at the arms as she watched Oliver disappeared from sight. “Oliver!” 

Her breathing sped up, coming out in short pants and tears filled her eyes. “No, no, no,” she muttered to herself, she closed her eyes tightly. He couldn’t be gone. Oliver couldn’t be gone. Not when she… There was so much that she hadn’t told him yet. They were supposed to have more time. 

Images filled her mind. Flashing behind her closed lids. 

The first time he walked into her office. 

Oliver showing up, shot and dressed as the Hood, in the back seat of her car. 

Oliver saving her from the Count. 

Their disastrous first date.

_I want to be with you… if you’ll come with me._

Oliver finally opening up to her, telling her the stories of his past. 

The house in Ivy Town. _  
_

Coming back to Star City.

Oliver on one knee in front of her. Sliding the ring onto her finger. _  
_

Finding out that Oliver has a son.  
  
The look on his face as she placed the ring on the table.

Staying together, to work as a team after Digg and Thea left. 

Building a new team.

And now, Oliver vanishing before her eyes. 

_No_. 

She shook her head. 

_No._

This couldn’t be the end. He couldn’t be gone… Not when...

“Oliver!” she screamed, her voice cracked as tears slipped down her face. Her knees started to buckle, but the arms that were around her waist, held her up. 

_Is it real?_

His voice echoed in her head. Questioning her relationship with Billy. 

Had that only been a few weeks ago? Now, it felt like years. 

_I don’t know.  
_

Had been her reply. Which had been the truth. She didn’t know. 

But now, in this moment, having just watched Oliver vanish before her eyes. She knew. 

It wasn’t. It couldn’t be. She was still in love with Oliver. And always would be. 

He was her always. 

But he…

“Felicity,” Barry’s soft voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, a look of despair on his face. “Felicity, I’m sorry. I tried… but, I wasn’t. I… I wasn’t fast enough.”

She reached towards him, the arms around her waist let go and she rushed into Barry’s open arms. Sobs racked her body. 

“We’ll get him back,” Barry promised, squeezing her tightly. “I swear Felicity, we’ll find Oliver and we’ll bring him home.”


End file.
